


Or Something

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Bar, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Here is a prompt idea! Mickey's first time at a gay club and Ian tries to flirt with him and is instantly in love with his south side stranger <3 of course the Gallagher charm always wins and they go back to Mickey's. Naturally there is amazing sex in every room, deep pillow talk, and the first time Mickey genuinely opens up to someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a sequel to [Karaoke Kamikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291642)
> 
> It can be read alone though, so no worries.

Here we are, once again. Another day that Mickey is tricked into doing something he doesn’t want to do by Mandy. But, it is her birthday, so maybe he can let this one slide without too much complaining. 

“Why are we at a gay club? You aren’t gay, right?” Mickey asks, suspicious that even on her birthday, this is part of one of Mandy’s schemes to ruin Mickey’s life. 

“Because, I just wanna dance and have fun and not get groped by creepy guys.” She says. “Also, maybe I’ll finally find the gay of my dreams since you were such a let down.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and follows her inside. Mandy doesn’t know this, but he’s never actually been inside a gay bar. It’s not like he’s avoided them, it’s just that he only ever wants to come when he needs to find someone to fuck. Maybe Mickey’s just lucky, but he’s never actually had to walk through the doors to find some guy ready to throw it in him. 

Mickey enters the bar and is immediately blinded by flashing spotlights, roaming from wall to wall. The music is deafening and Mickey is prepared to turn the fuck around right now. “Why me?” He groans, voice drowned out by one of the top 40 pop hits being blasted through the speaker. 

He looks up and sees that Mandy and her group of friends have already made themselves comfortable at table. She waves him over, but he just flips her off and heads to the bar to take a shot or four of the strong stuff. 

The bartender seems to sense his discomfort because he keeps giving Mickey shot after shot without even asking. 

Mickey looks out to the dance floor, a place he would not be caught dead. There is not enough alcohol in the world. 

Mickey is startled by a hand on his shoulder. He spins around so fast he almost gives him self whiplash, but his fists are up and ready regardless.

He is met with the sight of the cute redhead that he sang a duet with a month ago. The same redhead who he gave his number to, but never received a call from. 

“Hey,” the guy says. “Mickey, right?” 

Mickey squints at the guy, brows furrowed. Ian must take that as a sign that Mickey doesn’t remember him because he holds his hand out and reintroduces himself. “I’m Ian. We met at karaoke, remember? Sang an Elton John song together?”

“I remember.” Mickey says, eyes on his drink instead of Ian. “I gave you my number so you could call me, but you didn't. Remember that?” Mickey shoots back. 

Ian pulls his hand back and slides it up to his neck, grinning sheepishly. “Yeah, you did. I was gonna call you and ask you out, I promise, but I, uh, I” Mickey turns toward Ian, looking him straight in the face with his eyebrows raised. “I got scared, okay? What if you said no or whatever?”

“I gave you my number, dude. That pretty much means I’m a guaranteed yes.” 

“Well, maybe this is fate, right? That I run into you again?”

Mickey rolls his eyes, but motions for Ian to sit down. 

“So,” Ian starts, “where are you from?”

Mickey rolls his eyes again, but decides to humor the guy. “I’m from here.”

“Boystown?” Ian teases.

“No, fucker, from Chicago. Southside to be specific.” 

“No way! Me too!” Ian says excitedly. 

“Really?” Mickey asks. Ian nods. “How are you from the Southside and this fucking peppy?” 

“Just optimistic, I guess.” Ian shrugs, smiling. 

They keep talking for another hour, before Mickey decides he’s done with all this foreplay and ready to get down to business. 

“So, I’m telling Debbie that she can’t just go up to people and ask them why they-”

“Hey.” Mickey cuts off Ian’s story. “You ready to go back to my place or ya wanna keep gabbing, princess?” 

Ian blushes, but nods quickly, standing up from his seat.

“Great.” Mickey says. “Let me tell my sister and we’ll go.”

Mickey walks over to Mandy’s table. “Hey, birthday bitch. I’m leaving.” He says.

“Yeah!” She yells. “Get some ass, boy!” She smirks, making obscene hand gestures that Mickey doesn’t even totally understand. 

He walks back to Ian, motioning toward the door with a nod of his head and leading Ian outside to an Uber. 

“So, I guess we’re going back to your place?” Ian asks. 

“Yep.” Mickey confirms. “Not going to your place. You could be a killer.” He jokes.

“How do I know you’re not a killer?” Ian asks.

“You don’t” Mickey deadpans. “Just gonna have to chance it, hotshot.” 

Ian’s not sure why Mickey joking about murder is so hot, but fuck it really is. 

The Uber arrives at an apartment building 15 minutes later and Ian follows Mickey to the door marked 7B. 

“You’re lucky.” Mickey says. “The elevator just got fixed yesterday. If you were here any sooner, you woulda had to walk up 7 flights of stairs.”

“Baby, I’d walk up a thousand stairs for a chance at that ass.” Ian says, shocking Mickey and himself.

“Damn, Gallagher. Someone got confident real quick.” 

Ian winks at Mickey and slips past him to explore the apartment. 

“Hey,” Mickey calls. “If you murder me, try to keep the blood spatter to a minimum. If it’s too messy, Mandy will just burn the place down and call it a Viking funeral.”

“I could just burn it down and save her the trouble.” Ian offers.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t get my deposit back and it would ruin my reputation when I try to find a new apartment.”

“You’d be dead. You wouldn’t need a new apartment.” Ian says.

“Who knows, man? Science is pretty good these days. They might be reviving people and we don’t even know it.” Mickey says.

“True.” Ian agrees. “So, you gonna give me the grand tour?”

“Well, this is the living room. That’s the kitchen, obviously. And the main attraction is right this way.” Mickey opens a door to reveal his bedroom. He walks in, pulling Ian behind him. 

Mickey closes the door behind Ian then turns toward him. He and Ian stare at each other for a second before Mickey decides ‘fuck it’ and yanks Ian in for a kiss. 

Ian’s hands slide down to his thighs immediately, hoisting him up. Mickey’s legs wrap around his waist. Ian pins him against the wall, grinding his hard cock against Mickey’s. Mickey moans into the kiss. Why the fuck had they just been standing around talking like idiots when they could've been doing this? 

Ian backs up from the wall and heads toward the large bed in the center of the room. Mickey legs loosen their grip just in time for Ian to throw him down on the bed. Mickey giggles when he bounces, reaching up for Ian’s shirt to pull him down into another kiss. 

Mickey starts unbuttoning Ian’s shirt, sliding it down his shoulders once the final button comes undone. Ian reciprocates, yanking Mickey’s v-neck over his head. Mickey reaches for his jeans, only for his hands to be slapped away and replaced by Ian’s. 

Ian slips down to his knees, unzipping Mickey’s pants and pulling them down just enough to pull Mickey’s cock out of his boxers. Mickey moans as Ian begins stroking him slowly, Mickey's hand moving to grasp at Ian’s hair. Ian swallows him down quickly, making Mickey let out an involuntary gasp at the action. 

Ian reaches over to get the conveniently placed lube from the nightstand and coats two of his fingers. He pushes his first finger in quickly causing Mickey’s back to arch up from the bed. He slides the fingers in and out slowly, eventually adding a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Mickey open. 

Mickey yanks Ian’s head away from his cock as he feels his orgasm getting closer. “Get the fuck on me.” He demands, grabbing a condom from the nightstand and throwing it at Ian. 

Ian quickly complies, ripping the condom opening and sliding it on his dick, slicking himself up with more lube. He brushes his cock over Mickey’s rim, causing Mickey to moan before once again demanding that Ian hurry up.

“C’mon, Ian, I’m ready. Fuck.”

He pushes in slowly, knowing that while Mickey is fairly stretched, Ian has a pretty thick cock and doesn’t want to hurt him. 

Mickey pushes back against him. Ian watches as Mickey’s greedy hole swallows his cock swiftly.

“Fuck.” Ian moans. “That’s so hot.”

Mickey starts to grin, but it is quickly replaced by a whimper when Ian brushes his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, Ian. Fuck.” He whines.

Ian’s thrusts speed up. He feels himself already getting closer and closer to his release. Thankfully, it seems like Mickey is too. 

Mickey’s arms wrap around Ian’s shoulders as he tries to pull himself closer to force Ian’s cock deeper.

“Shit. Close. Ian, fuck.” Mickey moans. 

Ian speeds up even more, now hitting Mickey’s prostate on every thrust. Mickey is pushed over the edge, coating both of their stomachs with come. 

Ian follows right after, filling up the condom as Mickey’s hole clenches around his cock. 

He collapses on top of Mickey, whose arms are still clutching him fairly tightly. 

“Fuck.” Ian whispers, rolling off of Mickey. “That was like. Fuck”

“I know.” Mickey says. “That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Ian’s head leans up, he looks Mickey in the eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, man.” Mickey admits. “I usually have sex in alleys or bathrooms. Quick. Dirty. Home by midnight.”

“No shit?” Ian says, surprised. “Why?” 

“Because.” Mickey shrugs, unsure of why he’s about to spill his life story to this stranger. “I was raised by a homophobic asshole who told me that faggots deserve to die.”

“Wow.” Ian says.

“I mean, he’s dead now, but that stuff stays with you, ya know?”

Ian nods. “So, why’d you bring me here?” He asks frankly.

“Honestly, I have not fucking clue.” Mickey says, turning to look at Ian. “I guess I like you or something.” 

"Yeah." Ian smiles. "I like you or something too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using the phrase "throw it in him" but also I'm not.
> 
> Still accepting prompts [on my tumblr](https://ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
